Over a Cup of Green Tea
by sayo-chan64
Summary: Kurosaki Karin once had a friend who moved to a different town, leaving only their favorite book behind to remind her of them...several years later, her friend returns...


******I DO NOT OWN BLEACH: ALL CREDIT GOES TO KUBO-SAMA FOR HIS BRILLIANCE & CHARACTERS.** However, I _do_, own all O.C.s mentioned, and the Random Events which occur within this short 1-Shot. I appreciat the time everyone took to read this HitsuKarin 1-Shot. *Bows in Appreciation*

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

1) I got this idea...well partially, from some song my mom was listening to by Alanis Morrisette(Something about being in a coffee shop or something?)

2) **I DO NOT OWN THE SONG SUNG BY ALANIS MORRISETTE: ALL CREDIT GOES TO ALANIS MORRISETTE FOR HER VOCALS, MUSIC, RECORD(S), VIDEO, ETC.**

* * *

**Over a Cup of Green Tea**

_At a Small Café:_

Kurosaki Karin was sitting at a table, waiting for her tea to be served when a man walked in with a dark black trench coat, dripping wet from the pouring rain. He glanced about the café, looking for a place to sit and noticed the booth opposite Karin was completely empty.

"Excuse me but, may I sit here?" The man asked.

"Huh, oh yea sure," Karin replied, "you might want to shake off your jacket a bit before you sit down unless you like being all wet."

"Ah, I shall then." The man replied.

Silence fell over the pair as Karin continued to read the book she had been holding; she found herself reading the same book whenever she was angry, sad, bored, or when it rained, _especially_ when it rained. She had been given the book by a childhood friend before he left to another town; having known that she would most likely miss him, her friend handed her his favorite book and asked that she either keep it as a memento or read it whenever she felt it necessary. Not understanding his gesture at first, Karin reluctantly took the book and after three years of him being gone, she found herself drawn to the book after she had read it once. Karin had recently stumbled upon the café she was currently in, falling in love with their green tea and cappuccinos, and was not able to resist coming in almost every day during her break from work. The usual waiter, who served her, Nakamura Souji, brought her the warm green tea she had ordered and commented on the rainy weather they were having, advising the ravenette not to stay out too long as she usually did.

"Ah, here you go…it's really rainy today no?" Souji commented.

"Hmm, yea, it is pretty rainy; I think I'll…" Karin began.

"Just don't stay out too long alright; we go to the same college so I know you stand outside all the time. Who the hell do you think pulls you outta there and off towards class so you won't be late?" Souji chuckled.

"Yea, Yea I know; it'd be nice if you asked _him_ what he wants before you lose your job for talking to me." Karin advised as she nodded over towards the man.

"Ah, Hello there Sir, is there anything I can get you today?" Souji asked.

"Ah, I'll have a cup of green tea then." The man replied.

"We've got more people here wanting green tea than anything else…guess you're right that we've got _amazing_ green tea." Souji laughed as he walked away.

"What an idiot…it's getting heavier…and the sky greyer, think I'll go have some fun." Karin murmured as she stood from her seat.

She walked over to Souji and placed her fee in his apron pocket and quickly left the café to find her favorite place to gaze at the grey covered sky: A Street Railing. After she had left, the man looked over at the table and found her book lying near to her cup of unfinished green tea.

"Hmm, seems she forgot her book…looks familiar actually; I know this book, I've read it…looks like my old book I gave to Kurosaki right before I left." The man thought.

"Here you are Sir…great she forgot her book; guess I'll have to chase her after my shift is over…Kuso, I still have three more hours 'til break." Souji rambled as he handed the man his tea.

"I shall bring her this book, I'm quite fond of this book myself; I'd like to ask her where I can find this book since I gave mine away as a child." The man offered.

"Ano…alright then, if you chase her up that street, she should be somewhere up there; she always disappears on rainy days no matter what she's gotta do…crazy girl." Souji sighed as he pointed out the large café window.

"Ah, Arigatou Gozaimasu; I shall follow your directions then." The man informed as he moved towards the door.

_Down the Street:_

The man exited the café and headed for the same street he had seen Karin run down; he pushed past the few people who blocked his path, and as he found his way down the street, he found Karin sitting upon the railing, watching the rain as he had once seen his childhood friend do. Shrugging off the nostalgia, the man proceeded to walk over and hand her the book she had forgotten.

"Excuse me but, you forgot your book back at that café just now." The man said as he handed Karin her wet book.

"Ah, Arigatou Na…I completely forgot about it but it's my favorite book." Karin chuckled.

"Iya, it's not a problem, I had a question to ask you anyways." The man revealed.

"Hmm, you needed me for something then…oh, did you need to find somewhere if you're lost? Or do you need to go to the clinic to have yourself checked out or bandaged up?" Karin asked in return.

"Iya, I just wanted to know where you got that book." The man stated.

"This, my friend gave it to me before he and his family moved away…I didn't really care about the book at first, but after I read it I found out why it was his favorite book." Karin answered.

"Ah, what was his favorite part?" The man asked, leaning against the railing beside her.

"Hmm, he had a few favorite parts but, he really liked when the group of kids won their soccer match against a group of thugs. He said the only girl on the field reminded him of me since that's all I would do when we were kids, I'd spend most of my free-time playing soccer." Karin explained.

"You're right…she _did_ remind me of you, but you guys liked different kinds of skies: You like grey skies with rain pouring down while she likes clear blue skies with the sun radiating down on the field." The man mused.

"Eh, do I know you or something…if I saw your face it might help me remember you." Karin stated.

"Iya, it's nothing, you probably wouldn't remember me anyways…here's your tea. Please don't stay out in the rain too long, you might catch a cold." The man advised as he turned to leave.

"Who the hell…I _remind_ him of the girl in the book…there's only _one_ person who ever told me that. _He_ told me that but…he moved away a while ago…wait, it…it couldn't be…wait." Karin thought frantically.

She looked around for something to kick or throw in the man's direction, hoping to catch his attention before he rounded the corner but found no such luck. She sighed, not wanting to give up, but knowing her efforts would be futile given that she had found nothing to kick or throw; silently smirking at her frustration, the man turned to say something, but was stopped when a fierce breeze blew by, knocking his hat from his head. Noticing a hat fly by her face, Karin reached out and grabbed the hat, stopping it before it could fly over the hill; she turned towards the nearing man and was met by spiky snow-white hair, narrow cyan eyes, and a permanent scowl plastered upon the man's slightly tanned face. Recognizing the man instantly, Karin ran over to the man, falling into his arms as they wrapped themselves around her cold body.

"Toushirou…Toushirou…Toushirou!" Karin shouted as she ran towards him.

"Oi you don't need to be…" Toushirou began but was stopped by Karin's sudden attack.

"You left without saying goodbye Baka; you just handed me a book and left…Baka." Karin scoffed.

"You at least liked the book no?" Toushirou grinned.

"Yea, but a normal goodbye would've been nice too…it was really boring and dull without you ya' know." Karin murmured as she snuggled against his chest.

"Gomen Kurosaki…I didn't want to say _Good-Bye_ since that'd mean I wouldn't see you again, besides, I forgot to tell you something before I left." Toushirou replied.

"Che, like _Gomen_ can make it up, you better make it up to me Hitsugaya Toushirou. What'd you for…?" Karin trailed off as she was silenced by Toushirou's lips.

She dropped the book, allowing for the old pages to become wet with the falling rain; the hat fell from her limp hand as he body went numb from Toushirou's kiss. She fell victim to his soft lips, standing with her arms wrapped around his neck as they kissed in the pouring rain; the broke for air, smiling at the other, Toushirou understanding her loneliness, and Karin understanding his longing for her.

"Did _that_ make it up to you?" Toushirou asked.

"Iya, there's something else I wanted since you made me drop it." Karin stated.

"What's that?" Toushirou questioned knowingly.

"A cup of green tea, we'll settle this over a cup of green tea." Karin smiled.

"Over a cup of green tea…that, and an old wet book I happened to lose to someone a few years back." Toushirou smirked as he grabbed the book from the floor.

"Heh, I believe you forgot something Sir." Karin teased as she lifted his hat from the ground.

"My hat…a hat, a book, and a cup…" Toushirou began.

"Over a Cup of Green Tea." Karin finished, kissing him once more.


End file.
